Ghostly Ninja
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I took up another challenge from Isom. This story is one of Isom's Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover challenges.**

 _ **Summary: Danny's friends and family died in TUE (The Ultimate Enemy) but Clockwork doesn't bring them back. Instead He offers Danny another chance. What Danny doesn't know is that his second chance takes place in Konoha until after he accepts. Danny is trained by the ghosts of the village's best including the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages. After gaining the skills of a Jounin, he is sent to Konoha where he is tested and is assigned the rank of Jounin and given Team 7.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTS!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Naruto talking to Kurama."_

" **Bijuu/Summon talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Kurama talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Notes/Letters_

 **(A/Ns).**

*Sounds*.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.**

 _Third Person POV:_

"NOOOOO!" A voice shouts. The voice belongs to Daniel James Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. He had just watched as his friends and family was blown up. As he was being blown back, time stops. A portal made by clock hands opens near Danny. Out of the portal comes Clockwork, Master of Time, in his child form. Clockwork places a medallion shaped like a gear around Danny's neck.

"Clockwork?" Danny asks. "Yes young Daniel. The Observers prevent me from reversing time to bring them back to life but I can give you a new life." Clockwork says. "How?" Danny asks. "By sending you to another dimension where people can use a mixture of physical and spiritual energies called Chakra. Your ghost and human halves will combine so you can have Chakra." Clockwork says

"How long till the process is over?" Danny asks. "Not very long if you let me put you under a time spell." Clockwork says. "Do it Clockwork. How will I learn how to use Chakra though?" Danny says then asks. "I will summon some powerful Ghosts from the dimension to teach you." Clockwork says.

 _Time skip: three hours later: Minato's POV:_

Lord Hashirama, Lord Tobirama, two Raikage's, three Mizukage's, three Kazekage's, other powerful people who died, and myself appear in a purple clock tower with a green sky. "Greetings everyone. My name is Clockwork. I am known as the Master of Time. I brought all of you here to train my ward in the ways of Chakra." Some person with a purple tail where legs are supposed to be a grandfather clock type chest and red eyes with a scar over his left eye.

"Who are we supposed to teach and how am I out of the Shinigami's stomach?" I ask. "His name is Daniel Fenton-Phantom. Once Daniel's training is done, you will return to Shinigami-chan's stomach." Clockwork-san says.

 _Time skip: three years later: Danny's POV:_

I'm now entering the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village **(Konohagakure no Sato)** since this is where Minato-sensei's son lives and he asked me to watch over him. Soon enough I'm surrounded by the ANBU Black Ops of the village. "Who are you and what business do you have in Konohagakure no Sato?" A Boar masked ANBU agent asks. "My name is Daniel Fenton-Phantom and I'm here to see your Hokage. He should be expecting me." I say.

"Very well. Have a good stay in Konoha Daniel-san." Boar-san says. I walk to the Hokage Tower and to the Hokage's Office. "Ah welcome Daniel-san. I hope you didn't have much trouble getting here. If you show up at the Chuunin Exams Stadium tomorrow, I can have you tested to see what rank to give you." The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, says.

"No trouble at all Lord Hokage. If you can have someone show me around, I would really appreciate it." I say. "Alright. ANBU, please bring me Anko Mitarashi." Lord Hokage says. Five minutes later, a woman wearing a fishnet shirt, and orange miniskirt under a tan trench coat with pupil-less brown eyes and purple hair done up in a ponytail to look like a pineapple enters.

"You summoned me old man?" The woman asks. "Yes Anko. This is Daniel Fenton-Phantom. I want you to show him around. I will send an ANBU to show him to his home once it's set up." Lord Hokage says.

 _Time skip: next day:_ _ **(I'm too lazy to write out the tour. It's too troublesome.)**_ _Kurenai's POV:_

I'm standing in the Chuunin Exams Stadium with Gai, Kakashi, Hayate, and Jiraiya. "Why was I summoned back before it was time to meet my godson Sensei?" Jiraiya asks Lord Hokage. "We have a potential new Shinobi to add so I wanted to test him against the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu experts this village has. You may leave directly after Jiraiya." Lord Hokage says.

 _Time skip: three hours later: Danny's POV:_

I was standing in the Hokage's Office with the people I fought against and the Hokage. "Well Daniel-san, do you mind telling us how you got strong?" Lord Hokage asks. "I don't mind Lord Hokage. I was trained by the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages, the First and Second Raikages, the First, Second, and Third Mizukages, the First, Second, and Third Kazekages, and other powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi that died since the founding of the Hidden Villages. The Information sharing aspect of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** is what allowed me to learn everything except speed and strength. One thing that the Fourth Hokage asked of me is to watch over his son. When it comes to getting Genin teams, I will be taking the one with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." I explain and say.

"Do you mind sharing the team with Kakashi? Kakashi has expressed interest in taking Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha on Team 7." Lord Hokage says. "With all due respect Lord Hokage but I was once known as a half-human half-ghost hybrid called a halfa and every day, I always got new powers. I wouldn't put past for me to suddenly get bloodlines like the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan one day." I explain. "So that's a no for sharing the team with Kakashi then?" Lord Hokage asks. "Yes. Kakashi is better suited as a normal Jounin." I say.

"Why did you leave your home anyways?" Hokage-sama asks. "There was an accident that killed my best friends and my family so in order to escape from my fruitloop arch enemy, I came here under the insistence of my mentor, Clockwork. When not on duty, Kakashi-san could teach Sasuke-san about the Sharingan but only off duty." I say.

 **Hello all. I need to know, who should I pair with Danny? I will make a poll for it.**


End file.
